Future
in the future in the role of Queen of Catastrophy]] The future of ZKC is a tragic upcoming event predicted by I-009 and I-008, where humans and espers are at war and Kōichi Minamoto shoots a 20-year old Kaoru Akashi, the "Queen of Catastrophe". I-009's prediction Prediction content As Kaoru Akashi reach her 20s, the world is already at a state of chaos and wars. The war between normal people and Esper had already come to the point that cities are burning and ruined and unleashing weapon of mass destruction. In the top of a building, Kaoru is confronted by Minamoto who asks her to help stopping the war; she replied that even if she died the rest of the Esper won't stop. Realizing they no longer have what it take to reverse the future. Kaoru pulled Minamoto's trigger by Psychokinesis, choosing to die in his own hands as she confessed her love to Minamoto with her last breath. Background During the history of Zkc some further details are revealed: * One of the events that triggered the war, was the death of a japanese anti-esper politician (This idea was re utilized in the events of The unlimited anime) * In the original prediction The Children has sided with the Esper. Kaoru Akashi was the first to switch sides, and apparently she managed to convince Shiho Sannomiya and Aoi Nogami short time before the war or during the initial stages of it. * Kaoru has taken the lead of P.A.N.D.R.A. and the Esper in general, since the health of Kyousuke Hyoubu has worsen. * Seconds before the encounter of Minamoto and Kaoru, the latter is given an alert that a massive destruction weapon is targeting the area where they are, wich implies that Minamoto may die too. * Not every Esper is fighting against the normals, as is seen that Bullet Silver dies during an air raid, he was phisically near Aoi, expressing his pleassure of fighting to her side again after long time. History The earliest prediction of the war between Esper and Normals, specifically about Queen of Catastrophe, came from Ihachigō and Ikyūgō twopsychics dolphins that had eloped from military research facilities at earlier period of World War II. In their Intent to save their world via prevent the future war, they escaped from their captors and made their way to Kyousuke Hyoubu, who at the momment was a Level 7 esper child enrolled in the Japanese army assigned to the Esp Secret Service Corp. The dolphins realized Hyoubu could achieve the power to change the future and made a choice of letting him suffer the betrayal of Eiji Satomi in order to assure his pressence in the future in an effort to save the world. Then they proceeded to show him the predictiondue to his young age Hyoubu was deeply impressed by what he saw. After the war events, the death of his friends, the betrayal, Kyousuke was traumatized, and pushed by his desire for revenge and feeling a connection to the Queen, Hyoubu decide to made the future his prize while protecting Kaoru as founder of P.A.N.D.R.A.. On the other hand, his "sister" Fujiko Tsubomi decided to pursue a peaceful way and created B.A.B.E.L. after witnessing his horrible actions. From this record, many high-levels Precognition espers had received familiar scenes and tried to intervene the prediction at their own time. Feather's timeline and its reversal of time After war had been broke out, adulted The Children had been investigating various sources and finally concluded that Black Phantom has been commit Esp crime and terrorism was the one responsible for the entire war as warmonger. Gilliam, a low-level Hypnosis born to his esp-hated father alongside with his level-7 sister, Yuri a.k.a Mirage. Has become obsessed to destroy the entire world along with its gifted espers. His first step is taking a stance after given high-level position from his father. Meanwhile, his sister had taken a more dangerous path after reborn as Yuuri Kumoi. Earlier known events that were avoided by Feather include Nai's death due to the explosives on her head, Yō Fujiura dying with a heart attack and Black Phantom killing Kyōsuke Hyōbu and using his body to create powerful esper clones.Also, Feather reveals that Fujiko Tsubomi and Bullet Silver die during the war. The changes done by Feather slightly altered I-009's prediction, the 20-year old Kaoru now having one earring instead of two and Momotarō being present in the scene. Due to Feather's intervention, Yuuri was saved from Gilliam's Hypno and forgiven for her actions. Because she fully defected from Black Phantom, they were able to destroy Black Phantom's base of operations in Franse. Feather and Hyoubu then read the Future using I-008's brain and discovered that the doomed Future was changed so much it has been erased, causing a blank future where anything is now possible. As of the High School Arc, this future was thought to no longer a threat. Unfortunately, Gilliam's contamination critically incapacitated Hyoubu forcing Kaoru to lead PANDRA on his order. As of chapter 473, Kaoru accepts her title as PANDRA's leader and Queen of Catastrophe temporarily. She still holds on to Minamoto's teachings and ideals hoping to prevent the bleak Future from returning. Category:Terminology